Chrono Dragon
The new Chrono Dragon is a creature of artificial origin. Born from Chronos's knowledge, this beast has the power to speed any march it accompanies to its target instantaneously! Those who can complete this dragon will possess an enhanced first strike capability. Acquire the Chronos Cliffs as your next outpost! 'Locate a Chrono Core' The rare Chrono Core is the key to begin construction of a new outpost in your territories. Only with this strange power source can you complete the Cliffs of Chronos. The Chrono Core and Servos are obtainable through the Shop and from Plains Level 8+. These items are also available within the Chrono Ark, also found in the Shop. However you can only find the chrono core in plains occasionally. Dragons of Atlantis will notify you when you can. At the moment you can find the Chronos Core right NOW! ---- When your Chrono Dragon is level 8, you can send it out on attacks with your troops. But like the Great Dragon, you need to recover all four of the''' servos before the dragon can be used in combat. '''Training Camps Build time and power growth is identical to all other training camps, however, camps here operate like Garrisons in the Capital City. When special, limited time troops are available to train, a lvl 10 training camp will allow you to train them (Venge Wyrms, Pack Dragons, Storm Drakes, and Lightning Cannons) just as the lvl 10 garrison would allow. The Dimensional Ruiners can be trained in this outpost but only in limited time occasions. 'Dragon Keep ' Requirements for Upgrade: Stats: 'Aerial Combat and Dragons Health' The Chrono Dragon can only be used once per day regardless of Aerial Combat level. Healing Time is about 20 hours. Being able to use your Chrono Dragon only once a day makes it the second most impractical dragon on the game, besides the Wraith Dragon. This is the price of having a dragon as powerful as the chrono. If one was able to use the dragon as much as the Great Dragon, that would be unfair to other players who don't yet have the Chrono Dragon. ''Note: when an Chrono Dragon becomes lvl 10 it can be send 2 times a day pending on your Aerial Combat Level. '' 'Troop Compatibility' The Chrono Dragon is a creature of artificial origin. Born from Chrono’s knowledge, this beast has the power to speed any march it accompanies to its target instantaneously! Its stats are similar to the Water, Fire, Stone, and Frost Dragons, so Range Troops + AT are best. However, since the march will always be around 30 sec, there's a case to be made for using slow troops, Ports, FMs, Giants, and FTs. This dragon will be very valuable in PvP fights, avoid using it for farming cities, camps, or waving, as it's attack is valuable. 'Gallery' chronodragonark.jpg|Chrono Ark chronodragonegg.jpg|Chrono Dragon Egg chronoarmor.jpg|Chrono Dragon Head chronodragonhelmet.jpg|Chrono Dragon Helmet chronodragonbodyarmor.jpg|Chrono Dragon Body Armor chronodragonclawguards.jpg|Chrono Dragon Claw Guards chronodragontailguard.jpg|Chrono Dragon Tail Guard chronodragonarmor.jpg|Chrono Dragon Armor chrono_1.jpg|Cliffs of Chrono Chrono_Outpost.png|Chrono Outpost Chrono_dragon.png|Chrono Dragon at Outpost Chronos dragon.png|Chronos Dragon Chrono.png|You dont need the spectral ruins for the chrono cliffs. DoA- Chrono Dragon.png|Damaged Chrono Dragon Sem título.png|outpost chronos Sem .png report.PNG chronod.PNG|unexpected chrono attack DOA Report 7.png Chrono Dragon.jpg DOA Report 8.png|Chrono Dragon Claw Servo DOA Report 9.png|Chrono Dragon Body Servo DOA Report 10.png|Chrono Dragon Head Servo DOA Report 11.png|Chrono Dragon Tail Servo Category:Dragons Category:Outpost Dragons Category:Outposts Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:Chronos Category:After-Chronos Cliffs Dragons Category:Chrono Dragon